SIN IS IN
by This.Lonely.Hour
Summary: -Rewritten version- Naruto and his twin Natsuko move to Chicago with their cousin Kyubbi, what happens when our favourite blonde joins the band This Lonely Hour -with the oh so sexy Sasuke?- Comedy, Drama, and Romance ensue!
1. AUTHORS NOTE

Dear readers…

Sorry about the unusual delay in writing, I have a good reason though _nervous laugh_ I was rewriting this story…Heh, heh…don't eat me!

The new version is pretty epic, so I hope you guys enjoy it…

Yay?

Don't eat me

-Natskii


	2. Chapter 1

"Ow, ow, ow." It didn't even hurt anymore, I just wanted to annoy the fuck out of my twin sister, Natsuko. "Ow." I monotoned as the end of my guitar jabbed me in the gut again.

"Oh, shut up."

"Ow."

"AW MY GOD NARUTO!" She slammed her foot down on the pedal; I rolled my eyes and tightened my jaw as the guitar jabbed again. "Just fifteen more fucken minutes, can you please shut that trap of yours?!"

"Ow." I gritted out "We're going to be pulled over." I said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Then you should shut up."

"But the guitar…" My tone went to bored, she spun around for a moment and gave me a quite terrifying look, I even jumped in my seat, which made the guitar end poke precariously near my groin…Now that deserves an "OW!"

"DO I GIVE A FLYING SHIT!?" Natsuko yelled, her eyes practically bugging out as she glared at the road. "You are the most ANNOYING of brothers ever, ever, ever I hope you die." She growled out, I puffed out my cheeks.

"Darling sister." I began in a sarcastic tone "How can you say such vulgar things, I cannot even begin to process the thought of your heinous loathing."

"Oooh, now you're using big words, smart ass."

"Cut out the ass please."

"Okay, I'm ignoring you."

"We share the same DNA, you can't ignore me!"

"No, I read an article in the New York Times, apparently twins don't."

"You shitting me?"

"I shit you no…OKAY THAT IS A DUMB TERM FUCK FACE!" She stared back at the road, her knuckles clenched so hard on the wheel that I could see them whitening.

Yeowch, the deed has been done, she's pissed I thought, grinning momentarily, but I could see her glaring at me in the mirror so I dropped it Yeesh mom, if you were here you'd be beating up on Natsu, right? I thought, my eyelashes fluttering down as I thought of my mom far away, off somewhere in Europe for her book tour.

Yea, so here's the deal with my family and I. From what I know, my father is deceased, he died a year or two after Natsu and I were born…Mom didn't like talking about it at all, and neither do I (I did my research, I know enough…) Continuing, then there's my mom, the famous romance book writer, but her stories have a twist, they're all fictious-porny-sappy romance books, stuff that seriously could never happen, like fairies and shit like that, but my Mom is a great person and I'm going to miss her while she's on tour and Natsu and I are living with our cousin, Kyubbi.

Then there's Kyubbi, my cousin who I hadn't seen in about 12 years…mostly because he lived on the other side of the country, in Chicago. Natsu and I were going to live with him for a year, or if we wanted (much to my mothers dismay) more.

Following is my twin, I really wish she wasn't, Natsuko. We are the usual POLAR OPPOSITE TWINS…She hates me, I hate her, we're such a hating family…my Mom hates it when we fight…I find it amusing.

Lastly, there's me, Naruto Uzumaki, famous guitarist in the making! Currently being jabbed to death by his so called wonderful instrument!

"Are we there yet…?"

"AGH SHUT UP!"

Sasuke's PoV

"Dude, this is so insane." Dani said, her eyes scanning over the paper as Zazie braided some of her hair. "I mean are we seriously going to try out for this thing?"

"Of course we are, Sasuke." Zazie looked at me, a scrunchie clamped between her lips. "Dude we are, right?"

I stared down at my shoes, pondering it all "Well…" I started, but I was cut off by a high pitched howl and a yell.

"AKAMARU YOU DON'T PEE ON OTHER PEOPLE'S CLOTHES!" My head snapped up and I felt my jaw drop. "SORRY SASUKE!" Both Zazie and Dani were laughing their asses off.

"WHOSE CLOTHES?" Zazie shouted for me, I still wasn't able to process any thought except for killing Kiba.

"Sasuke's…" Came Kiba's feeble reply, I jumped up and ran straight to where his voice was.

"DYAMMM!" Both Dani and Zazie slurred the word "YOU ARE SO DEAD!"

Took the words right of my mouth…

I found Kiba with one of my_** favorite **_shirts, my signed Egypt Central one…that took forever to get and a lot of phone calls to get (Thank God for Dani and Zazie's super speedy call skills). "Your mutt…is dead meat Inuzuka."

"Well you made us practice for so long, he had to pee but you said 'NO!'" Kiba protested, scrubbing away furiously…the damn spot was not going away.

"You shouldn't even bring that mutt to practice." My voice was low, dangerous, Kiba better be ready to run if I lunge at him.

"But Sasuke…" Kiba started, his eyes pleading…oh please not the 'pout'!!

"Uchiha, Inuzaka…Let's calm down." I felt my fury subdue as Gaara's voice entered the bathroom "Just get some stain remover, everybody has it Uchiha."

"Right…" I felt so un-superior under his gaze, that Gaara was one cool dude…I'll give him that much. I quickly exited the room and walked back down the hall.

If you're wondering why such a weird assortment of people are currently in my household, I will explain it to you! I am the lead singer in a band called _This Lonely Hour _(Yea, Zazie came up with it…leave it to her to have such a dorky name.) We pretty much do rock and screamo, lot's of covers…it's mainly me, Zazie, and Kyubbi (our neighbor right next to our house) coming up with the lyrics.

"Your shirt okay?" Zazie asked, tying up a bunch of Dani's hair and pulling out a small strand to braid "You sure you want your hair braided like this."

"Yea man." Dani replied, turning up the music on her iPod, I could hear the words "kurikaeshi utsushidasu Kagami" blaring out, listening to The Disappearance of Hatsune Miku again.

"No, I'm getting stain remover, and you shouldn't listen to music that lou…"

"Fuck off." Dani replied before I could finish and Zazie giggled, already on to strand number two. "How long do you think this will take for my whole head to be done?"

"That sounds wrong, but I think about an hour or two, Sasuke you don't mind do you?" Zazie said, I shrugged. I knew Itachi wouldn't. "Thanks man." She smiled, quickly snapping the rubber band onto the end. "Dani, these are the rubber bands that you can like rip out and not have any pain, so yea!"

"After this my hair will be so wavy!"

"And pretty!"

I walked past, not wanting to listen anymore about girl stuff like that, hoping the stain hadn't set in. "WOAH car pulling up to Kyu's house that I've never seen…mayhaps a new girlfriend…no a girl wouldn't drive a fugly mini-van like that." I stopped, hearing Kiba's voice…apparently he gave up on the shirt "Oh, hot chick…never mind man!"

I rolled my eyes and grabbed the stain remover under the kitchen sink, walking over to the window where everybody was staring out "Oooh cute boy too…OMG he's a mini-Kyu!" Zazie squealed, I stared at her with a bored face.

"Don't you have a boyfriend." I asked her, looking to see a blonde boy with at least five suitcases surrounding him, the girl had none…

"Yea…but guys stare at girls, girls can do that too!" She looked at me and made a face, I returned it with a glare. "Hot damn, he has a guitar…come on Dani let's go say hi!"

"Okay, I don't look wonky with my hair do I?"

"Not at all."

"What a bunch of hypocrites." Kiba said after they left through the front door. "They say they hate preps but they act just like them."

"Oh shut up Inuzaka, and clean Uchiha's shirt." Gaara glared at us, leaving the dumb founded Kiba and the awestruck me and leaving through the front door.

"…you heard him." I replied quickly and stupidly and bounded through the front door, ignoring Kiba's cries of protest.

Naruto's PoV

"You there, mini-Kyubbi with the blonde hair!" I looked up to see two girls, both with black hair and same skin colour smiling at me. "Who are you?" Said the one with pink streaks in her hair.

"Naruto…and this is my twin Natsuko, how do you know my cousin." Funky girls, were they twins?

"My names Dani." Said the one with her hair tied up "We know Kyu cuz he helps Teme-face help write lyrics!"

"Mmm-hmm, I'm Zazie…I know, it's actually not my real name but I got it legally changed." I stared at her "Teme-face is your neighbor actually!" She grinned.

"Is that his real name too?"

"Zazie, Dani, what were you saying about me?" I turned to see Natsuko pratically drooling and then I see some guy with real spiky black hair and a red t-shirt on, glaring at Zazie and Dani.

"That you have no life and sit in places dreaming about how…" Zazie looked at Dani and Dani mouthed some words. "Gerard Way…? Yea, Gerard Way will divorce his wife and marry you!"

His face twisted into a look of repulsion and he looked right at me "Holy shit, they're lying right?"

"Uchiha, Valentine and Nightmare wouldn't do that." A guy with red hair came up from behind the boy with a smirk on his face. "Heh, who am I kidding."

"Gaara, shut your face, you there with the…make up on his face, what did they say?"

Excuse me?! Make up? These are genuine god damn scars you fucktard!

"Oh, no, they weren't saying anything like that at all." Good thing my sister spoke or I would have blown up at the guy. "My name is Natsuko, this is my twin Naruto…we're Kyubbi's younger cousins."

"Oh, cool." 'Uchiha' took her hand and shook it "Speaking of Kyu, is he here…?"

"Ugh, it's like you have a crush on him." Zazie said, giving him a cheeky smile "That's our teme-face."

"For your information Zazie I wanted to ask him about the contest." 'Teme-face' shot back.

"What type of contest." I gritted out, probably some dumb-ass contest.

"A band contest, kinda Battle of the Bands thing." Gaara answered, and then Dani clapped her hands together.

"Zazie, remember why we came over here."

"Oh that's right!" She shot an evil glance at Sasuke and then a pleading one at me "Wanna join our band."

"ZAZIE!" Came a shout from the (now that I notice) way-too-tight of pants dude (not that I'm implying anything…no…) (A/N: THIS IS TOTALLY FORESHADOWING XDDDD LOLZ!) She just continued to smile in sneaky way.

"Ignore him, we'd love to have you join…if you're good." Dani said, clapping her hand onto my shoulder, I blinked.

"Natsu, Naru-baka!" I looked up to see Kyubbi with his face peeking out of the second floor window "Damn, it's been too long…Zazie, Dani…Sasuke…Woah even Gaara what's going on here?"

Zazie giggled "We're making progress Kyu, definite progress." She smiled at all of us.

"Do I have the rights to be scared."

"You sure as hell do."

Sasuke's PoV

"BEEP! The number you have called can not answer…please try again!" Zazie was ignoring me, completely ignoring me…and I needed to rant at her.

"You're right her…"

"BEEP!" She said even louder "The number you have called can not answer…please try again."

"Zazie." I rubbed at my temple, trying to ignore the headache I had coming on to me. "Why in God's name did you ask that bastard to join our band?"

Dani, thankfully, answered before Zazie could beep again. "Sasuke, it's because she's Zazie what else do you effin expect?"

"Some reasoning, even Zazie reasons."

"Fuck man, if you really need to know…it's cuz my radar went off."

I froze and stared at her, feeling my jaw tighten "YOU'RE GAYDAR?!" I pratically shouted, she blinked a couple times and put her pinky up to her ear, twisting it a couple times and brining it to her fingers to check if she had any wax.

"Oh relax, Teme-face." She said the nickname she always used for me (even though it annoyed me to no end). "The other 'dar'."

"Do I want to know this radar…"

"It's my talent radar…" Zazie looked like she wasn't telling the whole truth, I glared at her and she just stared back with a dumb expression…that went on for about a minute and then I looked away.

"Woman you scare me." I said truthfully and she giggled. "And by the way, I'll give him a chance but if he sucks…I get to burn all your books."

"O-M-G!" Zazie shrieked, I heard Kiba and Gaara moan in annoyance.

"Zazie, no more yelling." Kiba's groan carried over to the kitchen.

"Why haven't you guys gone home yet?" Zazie leaned back to start on Dani's hair "I mean do you have some Uchiha fetish Garra, Kiba?"

"No…Sasuke do you want us to leave?"

"Yea…I kinda do, I wouldn't mind Gaara though."

"What's wrong with me?!" Great, now Kiba was howling…

"Your dog peed on his shirt…any more questions?" Dani said and then she and Zazie started laughing, much to my annoyance…

"Fine." I heard Kiba get up and Akamaru let out a small bark "Come on boy, Gaara you come with me too."

"Get a girlfriend." Came Gaara's humorous reply, I heard Kiba mutter something about "Jack-ass friends with no respect…" and then he was going through the front door.

"Can you believe…" Zazie started, half way done with Dani's hair. "That school will be starting in like less than a week?" (A/N: It's the near end of August in this fanfic currently)

"It is hard to believe…" I pulled my knees to my chest and let out a soft sigh, wishing it was the beginning of summer again. Then before I could continue the door was opened with a slam.

"Yo, I'm home."

"Tachi!" Both Dani and Zazie chorused together, by big (annoying) brother came through the door with Deidara, his beyond gay boyfriend on his shoulder. "Good to see you to Dei." Dani said, Zazie looked between Deidara and Itachi and scrunched up her nose (like everytime she saw them…here I thought she was the ultimate gay-fan…?)

"Hey Dani, Zazie…late practice."

"No, just braiding Dani's hair, we really didn't practice cuz we got caught up with your new neighbors, Kyubbi's cousins…"

"Oh, really un? Are they nice…?" Deidara pipped up, sitting down next to Dani "Mind if I help with the hair un?"

"Not at all!" Came Zazie eager reply, but I was remembering what happened before when we where at Kyubbi's house.

_FLASH BACK_

"_You really sure you want me to try out for you band." Came the reply from the kid with the blonde hair, what was up with the damn whiskers on his face!?_

"_Totally."_

"_I didn't agree." I cut in, glaring at both of them (The 'Naru-baka' as Kyubbi called him and Zazie). Zazie glared right back and then smiled at Naru-baka_

"_The choice just isn't yours man, I'm the second singer and come up with the lyrics too!" Zazie shot back at me "So, will you think about it, do ya wanna join our band?"_

"_It'd be cool." Came the blonde's reply, Zazie and Dani high fived eachother and I could feel the despair and hate rolling off of me, I made a mental note to kill them later._

"_Uhm, so…I'm Naruto." He told me, sticking out his lower lip and hand at the same time. "And you're…"_

"_Sasuke Uchiha, lead singer of This Lonely Hour…" I looked at Zazie and she shrugged "The red head is Gaara, and you know Dani and Zazie…" I mentally added 'the most evil girls on the planet' in my head._

"_Oh my gosh!" Added the girl, I turned and looked to see her smiling at me shyly "You must be good, right?"_

"_I'll give Teme-face the fact that he's good at singing, that's all." Dani giggled._

"_He's good looking too, but that's my final verdict!" Zazie added in, she was staring at Naruto strangely…oh no…_

_Naruto smiled at them, I could sense that these three would have the ultimate bond…OH great! Just great!_

_Kyubbi came out the front door and grinned at all of us "Hey all, I see you met my family…Natsuko and Naruto!"_

"_Twins!" Naruto chirped eagerly, but the girl glared at him._

"_We don't share the same D.N.A…" She muttered under her breath "Or the same opinions at all." She said a little louder._

"_Good, I'm glad I'm not a dork like you who doesn't have any musical talent at all." Naruto shot, okay, so he was good at comebacks._

"_Oh shut up." She snapped, then she walked over to Kyubbi and hugged him "Do you mind if I go to my room?"_

"_Not at all, I wanna talk to Naru-baka myself."_

"_Gahh, Kyuu, stop calling me that!" Naruto yelled, literally popping my god damn ear drum!_

"_Fine, so I overheard what Zazie was saying and I think it's a good idea."_

_NO!! Here I thought Kyuu would be my saviour…I was wrong, horribly wrong!_

"_It'd be cool to have a new member in the band." Gaara added nonchalantly, I gaped openly at him._

_Everybody was out to get me…everyone._

"_Alright, I'll try my best!" Naruto smiled at all of us…Lucky bastard…_

FLASH BACK END

Yep…even God hated me…


End file.
